O Diário de Sonhos De Konan
by DarkMero
Summary: Konan é orfã , e ela e suas amigas Michi e Hinata se mudam para konoha para completar o colegial , elas vãos e adaptar?
1. Chapter 1

**DarkMero : Bem essa é a minha nova fic não é novidade mas eu fiz um colegial não so envolvendo a akatsuki mas sim a hinata a pesonagem que eu amo e admiro *-***

**Espero que gostem e curtam bem muito mesmo**

**essa minha nova fic**

**e não perguntem eu também não sei por que eu to escrevendo assim o.O**

* * *

- Querido diário , hoje , eu e as meninas começamos a arrumar as coisas para a mudança , nós moramos a muito tempo moramos aqui , e como todo mundo precisamos acabar o colegial , e aqui No País da chuva não tem , ensino médio , então nós vamos , para um colégio em konoha , que vamos ter que nós mudar para poder ficar por lá , então eu e as meninas arrumamos as coisas para a mudança , foi bem divertido , Michi e Hinata ficaram brincando de briga de roupa , depois me trancaram numa mala , foi bem divertido , eu gosto muito dessas duas mesmo ela não tendo um parentesco muito grande comigo , somos amigas desde pequenas , viemos todas para a casa da Hinata para podermos arrumar as coisas e ir para Konoha , já que os meus Pais , e os da Michi , morreram , e o pai da Hinata gosta muito de nós , então as vezes de vez de ficar no orfanato agente , vem para cá , eu não me lembro muito bem , mas , meus pais morreram acidentados , de carro , e ninguém quis cuidar de mim , depois minha avó decidiu cuidar de mim , mas três meses depois ela morreu então , fui chamada de praga , e ninguém mais quis cuidar de mim , então fui morar no orfanto , e hoje com quinze anos , eu e a Michi recebemos uma , bolsa de estudo , lá em Konoha , então a Hinata , também ia para lá , e decidimos todas , ficarem juntas lá , até nós enturmarmos , bem querido diário , eu to com sono e eu vou dormi bem eu estou muito cansada e eu acho que é o melhor que eu faço é dormi , Beijos Konan . Konan se levantou , abriu a mala , e colocou o seu diário dentro da bolsa , verificando mais uma vez se tudo estava , Ok , depois viu na das meninas , se levantou , cobriu a Michi e a Hinata , e deitou na cama , seu coelho , Mi , pulou na cama junto com ela e deitou do lado da garota , ela olhou para a janela , e aos poucos foi fechando os olhos até que dormiu .

- BOM DIA KONAN , Michi e Hinata pulavam em cima de Konan , alegres , esperando que ela acordasse .

- Que Horas são? ,. Pergunto Konan ainda sonolenta

- 4 Da matina . Hinata

- é igual a musica , 4 horas da matina esperando alguém passar , para eu soltar o meu poder , botar o bicho para pegar , só cachorra só gatinha , não adianta se esquivar . Michi Pulava junto com Hinata.

- é mais nós não somos vadias . Hinata pulava alto

- Vocês ja estão prontas ?. Konan

- Já. As duas pararam de pular

- Pode ir tomar o seu banho Konan . Hinata falou descendo da cama

- Tá certo . Konan se levantou da cama , e ajeitou , pegou um vestido de bolinhas roxas curto , um casaco jeans pequene de mangas compridas , e uma sapatilha e se dirigiu ao banheiro , demorou um pouco no banho , mas logo se vestiu e se maquiou

- Fiu Fiu tá uma gata . Michi Brincou , a mesma vestia uma blusa rosa com a gola roxa (estilo a de brittany de alvin e os esquilos) e uma saia jeans e com seu cabelo preso igual(igual a haruhi de cabelo grande)

- Hahaha . Hinata riu , ela trajava um vestido azul de mangas curtas com uma sandália rasteira , e um casa preto , e seu cabelo preso com uma ataquinha atrás deixando só uns fios na frente

- Vamos garotas . o Pai de Hinata , com a chave do carro chegou na porta do quarto das meninas .

- Sim . as garotas pegaram as malas e seguiram o pai de Hinata , Deixando as bagagens na mala e foram no banco traseiro , no caminho todas brincaram de contar carros até chegarem no aeroporto .

* * *

**Olá Bakas\õ/**

**Bem essa é a minha nova fic **

**Bem nova para vocês **

**Pessoas requintadas **

**Mandem Reviwes Pleaase *-***

**Mandem Reviews e ganhe o novo filme , as tranças do rei careca \õ/**

* * *

é outra fic com outro trailer outro aviso eu vou ficar um tempo sem pc por causa da escola então no começo de maio eu juro postar essa fic então mandem reviwes para ter essa fic Kissus Dark-chan


	2. AVISO

_** Oi minha gente eu vim aqui avisar que pelos acontecimentos **_

_**essa fic esta temporariamente parada **_

_**e agradeçam aos fulanos da nigth ! **_

_**por causa deles perdi minha vontade de continuar qualquer fic que eu tenha**_

_**então até que eu melhore essa fic está parada**_


End file.
